Fern Gully 2: The High school Years
by ultramanblack147
Summary: my idea for a sequel to Fern Gully 2. My friend patrick wanted me to use Fern Gully and also now that i'm in high scool i wanted rto write about my expeirences as well. R&R I do not own fern gully but if i di NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

Hi, my name is Fern. Fern Gully. You might remember some of adventures from the last couple years like when I rescued those prizeless jewels from the bottom of the well and stopped those dognappers. Anyways I'm about to face my toughest challenge yet: trying to make it through high scool! Join me and my friends as we try to fit in with our toghest challenge yet. Stay tuned!

* * *

 **A/N; hey guys so i started high scool this year and i know ive been suuuuuuUUUUUUUUper busy but i wanted to do a story that i could use my ideas from in high school, also my friend Patrick wanted me to do Fern Gully, I've never seen it but I hope I kinda got the feel. Anyways i'll write SOON so enjoy, by the way I was thinking of getting a patroen account, what do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know Xd.**


	2. A Cyclone At Are Door

"Rise and shine kiddo, its time to get up for the first day of high school" siad my dad, I was sad cuz it was the end to another great summer. Since middle school ended, I got to move in with my dad after I asked the court if I could, because I hate my mom and my stupid stepdad. But then I got to play Titanfall on my dad's Xbox 1 all summer so it was great! But anyways, it was now the first day of high school and I was not excited.

I got up and I got dressed in a North Face jacket and jeans. I slipped my New Balance shoes on and I grabbed my ipod then I headed downstairs to where my dad was eating breakfast at the tavble.

"Hey dad, do I really have to go?" I said.

Dad just smiled and he just said "Fern J. Gully, let me tell you something, back when I was going to high school I hated it too, but you just gotta remember, never get the cherry cola at the soda shack!" **(AN: this is a inside joke with me and my real dad).** We both laughed and I agreed. I left the house to go to school.

I left the house and got on my bike, it is a 2 speed but but I didn't really race it or anything, nothing fancy. Any way school was only a couple blocks away so I biked there, I was really excited to see my friends again since we didn't really talk much over the summer. But then when I was almost there, these 2 kids stepped out in front of me. I could tell who they were even from this distance, I gritted my teeth cuz they really annoyed me, they were Nick and Michael Rabovsky.

They were these two a**hole brothers who bullied me all through middle school too, Billy would have been with them but he moved away. But suddenly before I could even get there, a THIRD kid who I didn't recognize just walked up and pushed me over into the street off my bike. I hit the ground and it was hard, I looked up and the new kid was just laughing at me. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with one of the sleeves rolled up to show his aarm tattoo, which was a tribal tattoo. He also had dark grey jean shorts as well. As he laughed, nick and Michael came up. While Michael and the new guy high fived, Nick just picked my bike up and chucked it into a ditch.

"Hey, what the hey man? I yelled.

They stopped laughing and Nick just said "Sup, sea-GULL, had any good fish lately?" (they called me that because my last name is Gully).

"What" said the new guy "haha that's pretty good."

"Ready for another year? We missed picking on you so much this summer" said Micheal.

I just gritted my teeth as they walked off laughing, wondering who that new guy was. But anyway I just got up and got my bike out of the ditch and rode the rest of the way to school.

I got up to school and my friends came running over, there were four of them they were named Ralph and Tony, Patrick, and Ben.

"Dude, we saw that!" Said Ralph.

"Yeah, the way Michael and Nick were picking on you" said Patrick.

"But who was that new guy? I've never seen him before" said Ben.

"Maybe he's a transfer student or something" said Tony.

"Whateber, I don't want to talk about it" I said. We all went into the building because there was a new student assembly we had to go to where we were all gonna get our schedules for freshman year.

"Sounds good" said Ralph with a big smile on his face.

So all of us in freshmen year went to the new gym and sat in the stands. **(AM: LOL why do they call them stands if your sitting down in them! Makes u think)** When everyone was there, the principal came out and grabbed the microphone and started talking.

"Hello everyone, welcome to a brand new year and your first year at Blue Meadows High! I am Principle Moore and I am excited to see you all for the new year. I want to personally welcome a lot of you and I want an extra special wlecome to our new transfer student who is our new captain of the football team! Everyone give a round of applause to Bandon Bradford!"

Everyone else cheered as Bandon walked out, but I wasn't, it was that guy who pushed me over. The guy with the grey jean shorts. And the red shirt. And the tattoo.

"Oh shit".

 **A/N: Hey guys welcome to my next story, tanks for reading if you liked it read and review, if you didn't like it then just LOG OFF, okay anyway i asked this before but i didnt get any responses so im gonna ask again, what if i get a . Would that be good? Anywas please give me an answer and I'll see you guys next time. Peace out from ub147!**


	3. Fist Day Pt1

"Oh shit".

After that the assembly ended and everyone went to their first class. I went to my first class and it turned out it was English class! I guess all my friends wre there because I saw them there, Raplh, Tony, Patrick, and Ben were all in the class too!. The guys talked for a bit but then the teacher came in, she looked really old like she was 70 and she had a really mean smirk on her face.

"Good morning class she said "my name is Mrs. Boatwright, look at the seating chart and shut up, I hope you did your summer reading."

Uh oh, I thought. I hadn't read anything! Anything at all! I looked around and only some of the kids were raising their hands. I was sorta scared so I kinda raised my hand so I didn't want to get in trouble for it. She stared at everyone who didn't raise their hand and then pointed at Tony, who also didn't read.

"YOU!" she said. "you think you know this book so well you don't have to read it? So, tell me, what are the themes?"

Tony didn't know, he stared his eyes wide open scared out of his mind.

"Uhh...uhh..uhh..."

Then the teacher smackad a ruler down on his desk and pointed to the door. "If you think you can just waste my time like this, your wrong. Take your pencil and go out into the hall. I expect a 2 page paper on what you did all summer instead of reading. BY THE END OF CLASS!"

Tony gulped and got up. He ran out of vlass as everybody laughed at him. I admit, I even chuckled a little to myself. This always happens to Tony, he's always getting picked on by the teachers. But anyway after that, English was okay except that she gave us a bunch of homework. On the first day? Man that sucks. High school is gonna be wired...

So after that I went to Math next, all the other guys were in different classes now so it was just me. But when I walked in, I already saw this rteacher was cooler than the last one. He had decked out his room and there were movie posters and game stuff on the walls and around the room. He has posters for Star Trek, Pacific Rim, The Matrix, and Ghost Rider 2. The star trek one was for that tv series, I saw a bit of that and didn't really get it but the new movies was great! ( **A/N are you guys ready for the third one, I think its gonna be great!**

The teacher walked in and he just said "alright kids sit down, you know how it is." Everyone laughed and I knew this guy was gonna be cool.

"Alright everyone, my name is Mr. Armenta but you can call me Lee or mister A or whatever floats your boat. Anyways, we'll have some homework and some tests, you can do them if you want but I don't really want to grade them, I'm just looking to have some fun and hopfully you'll learn some geometry along the way."

The class cheered and I knew this guy was gonna be really cool. Mr. A was in his mid 20s, he had dark hair, kind of tan skin and he was wearing this polo that had the Normandy logo on it from Mass Effect. This was more what I was hoping high school would be like.

After that, I met a couple more of my teachers, like my history teacher is this indian or arabian dude with this really long last name and he was kinda hard to hear. Then next up was science and then we went to lunch.

I got my lunch and went to the lunch room where all my friends were sitting I sat down as they were talking to each other about stuff.

"Yeah so my brother said photography was really easy and I think that's gonna be the case" said Patrick smartly.

"Aww man" said Ralph "I shoula taken that class, instead I got stuck with Spanish class."

I was listening but then I looked up and I saw something that catched my eye! - there was a girl across the lunchroom who was smoking hot, she had long blond hair and sparkley blue eyes, her nose mouth and teeth were perfect. She was really thin and had these pretty nice boobs and a low cut top. She was smiling with her friends and it was like the world was in slow motion...then suddenly Bandon walked up to her. He wispered something in her ear and she laughed and then got up. They both held hands and then walked off.

Bandon! That asshole! It was love at first sight and he was crushing my dreams! That mother f-

"Right Fern?"

The guys snaped me out of my trance and I realized I wasnt paying any attention.

"Huh what?"

"Wow Tony that English teacher is a real b*****" said Ralph.

"Yeah I know man I felt so bad for you" said Patrick.

"Yeah" said Tony "I finshed my paper and everything but when I gave it to her she just tore it up in front of me!"

I still wasn't really paying attention to them because I was still thinking of that girl. So I just nodded along when I took a bite of my corn dog and - holy cow, this is really good! This is waaaaay better than the ones in middle school! Ah man, this is great! It was super tasty and the mashed potatoes were really good too. The gravy back in middle school was really watery but this stuff was nice and thick. It was just like the stuff my grandma used to make.

Anyways lunch ended and everyone went back to their lockers. I had worked on making mine all neat and tidy so I knew where everything was. If you know me, I know I'm just that kind of person. Then I heard a voice tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey, GULL-et!" (that's another thing the bullies call me)

I turned around and Bandon was walking down the hall. He shoulder checked me so hard I flew back into my locker, ruining all my stuff. Then Nick and Michael walked up and slammed the locker door with me stuck inside.

"Hey you let me out!"

All of them just laughed and left me as the bell rang and I realized I was alone. I banged on my locker door but no one heard me. I realized that I was gonna be here for a long time. This was the worst firt day of high school ever...

 **Authors Note: Hey guys io had a hard time writing this, it was sort of based on true events. Let me know what you think, read and review, maybe if you have ideas let me know and I might use them, alright, R &R. peace out!**


	4. First Day Prt 2

It felt like time was an eternity in there. I was waiting in my locker but no one would come to let me out. It was like that thing you see in nature documentaries where the flowers were growing really fast, It was just like that. But, as my sources told me, it was actually only like 20 seconds later, when that girl I saw at lunch, came over to help me out.

"OH MY GOD are you okay she said.

She put in the combo on the lock and let me out. What was going to be my worst first day ever just turned into the best first day of my life as I looked at her. My hart was beating super fast and I knew I was sweating really bad, like a lot.

"um hello earth to fern" she said and I was like oh my god she knows my name! I didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry, Bandon can be such a ass hole, by the way my name is Jessica."

Jessica, wow what a perfect name. Her face is like sunshine hitting me in the face, her eyes are icy blue which reminds me of banilla ice cream after a long hot day. and her hair is like the sun.

"Hey fern man what are you doing come one man we're gonna be late"

I snaped back into reality and saw Patrick standing in front of me.

"Come on man we gotta get to gym class" he said again.

Jessica smiled and then looked at me again before walking away and said.

"Okay well it was nice to meet you Fern."

"Okay" I said and went to gym class.

* * *

I got changed in the locker room and then went out to gym class.

"Alright class my name is Coatch Bell and welcome to gym, today I want you all to do group activities, this side of the room, you will play badmitten, this half will play HORSE. Alright everyone, get going."

I looked at the people around me and…oh sh***t, I realized Bandon and Nick were there. They both hi-fived because they loved playing HORSE.

So we all got started and I watched as everyone else had their turns. I was scared because it looked like Bandon was waiting for me to then when I made my shot, Nick and Bandon both threw their basketballs at me and hit me in the throat. I fell over in a lot of pain but I saw that my shot went right through the net, all I could say was "…H…"

"Hey what are you guys doing over there!" said Coatch Bell from the other side of the room.

"Oh sorry man" said Nick"

"We thought it was dodgeball" said Bandon with a casually smiled.

"Oh well it's not, get back to your game" said the coatch and turned away.

I couldn't beleive it!, was this figure going to simply turn thier backs on this aggregious misuse of power? Are the down trodding really left to suffer for them selves in this world of dog eat dog violents? Have we learned nothing?

I just got back up and went to the back of the line. Every turn, when I got to take a shot, Bandon or Nick made sure to hit me again and mess up my shots. Every single time, the coatch was looking away, all I could think of was "…this guys are smart…" Then eventually they were just throwing all the ballls at me and not even waiting for turns, it's like they weren't even playing the game.

Anyway I left gym class very battered and bruised, but my day wasn't over. Study hall was okay I guess and then in music class Bandon was there and he pulled out his guitar and played a solo that everybody loved, but me. At least he left me alone I guess.

The day was over after that, my friends said good bye to me and I biked home. I parked my bike and went through the door, my dad was already home and he said hi to me.

"Hey Fern, so how was the first day?" he asked.

I thought about everything that happened today, I got beat up but I also met Jessica and there were some funny moments in between.

"Yeah it was alright, something funny happened to Tony in English class".

"Let me guess, Tony got called out for not reading? Tony always gets the beans doesn't he. ( **A/N that's another inside joke, yeah my dad is really cool)."**

I laughed really hard at my dad's joke.

"Yeah alright dad see ya later" I said. And then we played something on the Xbox 1.

That night, I thought about what I was going to do for the next year at high school. I had my bullies…my good friends…my dream girl…this is gonna be a wild adventrue.

* * *

.

 **A/N: This is where the story gets really exiting, so if you were waiting for the pace to get quicker the next chapter will have a quicker pace. Bon voyaje!**


	5. Sports Sabatage By Bandon Again!

So the first week of school went by and now it was the second week of school and all the clubs and stuff were hiring for the teams and Tony decided that it would be cool of him to join the football team beacause he was pretty good when we played in his backyard but he was also afraid that he wouldn't get on so he invited me along as morally support. We went out onto the green to begin, Tony was in the football gear and I was on the sidelines.

Off course, Bandon was still caption of the football team but he couldn't recognize Tony under all that gear, and I almost couldn't do it either. Jess was also on the stands too but she was rooting for Bandon.

I was watching and everyone was just running plays while Coach Bell was taking notes. Tony caught a ball once and I think Coch Bell smiled and he nodded.

Thinks were okay so I thought maybe I could go talk to Jessica again while Bandon was distracted because they were setting up a play. They were about ready to score but the goalie was ready. So anyways I saw Jess was on her phone so I thought "...do or die...now or never...this would/could be muy one shot..."

So I sucked it up, as some of them may say, and walked up to her. But right before I was about to speak, I heard Tony cry out in what seemed like pain. Everything went slow motion and Jess looked up from her phone and I looked over at tony to see Bandon hike the ball and kick tony in his Achilles heel, just like that one greek legend.

Tony fell over in a lot of pain. Meanwhile Bandon ran the ball in and juked a bunch of defenders for a touchdown. the slowmo ended and I ran over to Tony.

I crouched next to Tony as Coach Bell walked over.

"Hey you get your lazy bum up, what are you doing taking a nap like that"

Bandon also walked over and just laughed as Tony rolled around.

"Were playing football here we're not just making snow angels, why don't you leave if you dont wanna play"

"Yeah said Coatch Bell "If your not gonna play, your kicked off the team, and I'll make sure your banned from every sport in this school" (Coach Bell was head of the atheltics program so he could do that).

As I stared at Bandon as I helped Tony off the field, "I can't believe he would do that" he said sarcastically.

* * *

Tony needed to get a ride ot the hospital so I called my dad and he picked up both up. We dropped Tony off at the hospital where his parents would meet him and then my dad and I drove back home.

On the way my dad turned over to me and asked "haha hey kiddo so how was your day"

"yeah so theres this guy called Bandon who's a real jerk, but his girlfriend is really hot and I almost talked to her."

"I know how tough it can be, kiddo, when your mother and I first met in high school it took me a long time to work up the courage to say hi, she also had a boyfriend already and I knew I had to be even better than him. How I won her over, well that's always another story, but anyways I though I landed the girl of my dreams."

I rolled my eyes when he mentioned mom, he saw that and laughed.

"But you know how that turned out, haha kiddo hey you want and ice cream sunday? It's on the house.

We went through mcdonalds and ate our ice cream went home.

* * *

 **A/N hey guys, so i hope youve enjoyed my story but i see i dont have any reviews, that makes me SAD! So if you want more of this story, then sorry, im gonna need to see THREE REVIEWS before I post the next chapter of my great story. If you like it, lemme know and support all my stories, ub147 out!**


	6. Ttouble in Mrs Boatwrights Class

They next day, I rode my bike to school and parked it in the racks next to my friends bikes and wondered how Tony was doing. He didn';t call me or anything last night so I was kinda in the dark. Then when I got inside the school, Jessica was there. She saw me and got my attention. Even if she wasn't trying she would have got my attention, herblond hair was shining so bright it was like the streetlights in a drak night sky, her nose was so good it poked through the veil of beauty itself and shattered any expectations that she couldn't not be beautiful.

"Hey Fern how's it going" she said.

I had to get to class so I was walking there but she kept up with me, she was walking backwards with her head titled over to me holding all her books.

"Hey so I heard about what Brandon did to you yesterday, I'm really sorry about that, Bandon can seem like such an asshole sometimes."

I nodded, that was incredibly uncalled for.

"You know, you're a really nice guy and I hope you do well this year. Let me know if I can do anything to help."

Right then I was infront of Mrs. Boatright's class where my first period was.

"I guess this is my stop" I said.

"Okay, well, see ya later Fern!" said Jessica and ran off. I smiled again then entered class.

In the class was my friends, Tony Ralph and Patrick. Patrick was sitting across the rrom from where he normally sits, next to someone I didn't know at all but I guess was Patrick's new best friend. And also Patrick was smirking at me. I guess if he has a problem with me he can come talk to me instead of doing it behind my back and telling all my secrets.

But I looked over and Ralph was talking to Tony, who was sitting down but had these two crutches and his leg was wrapped in a caste/brace. I guess that's why he wasn't standing.

"Wow Tony that really sucks, they couldn't do anything more?" asked Ralph.

"Yeah man" siad Tony. "Aparrently rthis is all they could do without knowing my medical information."

Then Mrs. Boatright came in to start the lesson.

"Alright class sit down and shut up now who can tell me how a semicolon-"

But then she got too close to the front row and her foot got caught in Tony's crutches. She tripped a little bit and fell to the floor, pulling Tony right out of his seat and onto the floor also. A couple people snickered but I was too shoked for words. Tony tried to pologize but Mrs. Boatwright cut him off.

"Oh I'm so sorry here let me help you up?"

"MISTER LONGDEN What do you think your doing causing a disruptance like that? Get up already, you're always holding up class! See me after school on Friday for a three hour detention!

Tony tried to get up and explain things.

"But."

"And now you're trying to talk back too me? Make that Friday morning detention as well! I won't handle a class clown like that, so sit down and shut up."

I didn't expect a scene like that first thing of the day. The rest of the day I was feeling really paranoid almost like I was walking on broken ice. After school I rode my bike home quitely. It was kind of grey outside, like it was about to rain but it never did rain. I hated this kind of weather, I'm sure you know by now that I really love the fun in the sun. If you don't, well I just told you.

I opened the door and my dad was sitting on the couch playing Titanfall without his shirt on. It looked like he was in the middle of something really serious, he was leaning forward all intense and I don't think he heard the door. He had a plate of spaghetti from the Italian we bought last night and a beer on the couch next to him, a piece of spaghetti was even on his chest. I thought it was kind of funny that he was so into the game he didn't' notice that ( **A/n like father and son, sometimes I get distracted by stuff and spill food too lol XD)**

The game must have ended cuz dad screamed at the TV for a second before cooling down and turning to me with a smile.

"Hey dad so wait shouldn't you be at work?"

"Haha hey Fern, nah work was canceled, so anyway how was school?"

I told him about what happened to Tony today and him getting detention "and I'm wondering what I can do to avoid all that." I said.

Dad got up and put his arm around me and told me "you know, one of the things I've learned after many years of making the same mistakes is that the best way to avoiding problems with people is to get to know then. Just get to know your teachers too. In the end, I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Oh hey look, I dropped a piece of spagetti."

He looked down and plucked the spaghetti off his chest. He laughed and I went up to my room.

* * *

 **A?N yeah that did happen to my dad one day, we've been getting back into titanfall recently so ecpect more of that soon  
**


	7. Getting To Knw MY Teachers

I tossed and turned that night thinking about what my dad said to me. That I should get to know my teachers. I made it my mission the next day to put in an honset effort to accomplish this task. After all, you guys know that once I put my mind to something, it gets done: I do it.

I rode my bike to class that morning thinking it was a bright new day. I was feeling so ennergetic and upbeat that I popped a small wheelie. I got there twenty minutes before school started and went to find some of my teachers. I tried to find my science or philosophy teachers but neither of them were in their office. Oh well, all the kids were showing up and it was time to go to first period. I guess I'll try later.

English was okay, nothing much happened, although I did notice that Tony had stitches now. Man, I guess he took quite the fall yesterday. After class, when the rest of the kids left, I went up to Mrs. Boatwright's desk to talk to her about how my dad wants me to get to know my teachers.

"Hey um so-"

"GEEEEET OOOOOOUUUUUT!" she yelled and slammed her fist down. I turned around and left quickly.

I dragged my feet as I walked to my next class. I couldn't believe how badly this was going. I wanted to get to know my teachers, but what if they didn't want to get to know me?" I was feeling down in the dumps when I got to math class, and my math teacher definitely noticed.

"Hey, Fern?" he said. "Buddy? What's wrong?"

I sighed. Before I got a chance to answer Mr. Armenta put his hand on my should and said "here, tell you what, stick around after class and we'll talk about it." I went and got my seat. Man, my math teacher is so cool. That class, we did some math for a little bit but spent most of the time playing games on the smartboard.

Class ended, and I went over to the math teacher like he asked me to.

"Okay Fern, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well dad wants me to get to know my teachers."

"Alright, well, what do you want to know about me? I like Star Trek and Star Wars, hey what did you think of Episdoe 7? I saw that opening night. For music I love Muse, and Fun, and I play guitar in my own band, I have a couple tracks online, oh yeah and I play competitive rock paper scissors, haha sorry couldn't say that without laughing. Oh and I've been really into Titanfall to."

My eyelids raised when he said Titanfall. I think he noticed me doing so.

"Oh hey you also play Titanfall too?" he said. "Here, I'll give you my gamertag. ( **a/n I won't give you my teacher's real gamertag, lol)** Hit me up if you hop on Titanfall, or Halo 5,. See ya around Fern."

Mr. Armenta wrote his gamertag down and gave it to me. I got up and left the room with a smile on my face.

* * *

After class eneded that day, I went home. A few hours later, dad got back from work. I was sitting in the kitchen eating a ham and jam sandwich. Yeah I know it sounds gross but one day my dad and I ran out of food and there only ham and jam and bread in the fridge so we tried it and it ended up beign pretty good, you should try it too.

Dad walked into the kitchen and said "haha hey Fern enjoying an H&J?" He saw that I made one for him too and he sat down at the table to eat with me.

"So hey Fern how did meeting all your teachers go?" he said through a mouth of ham & jam.

I told him about how it went but also told him that my math teacher is pretty cool and I added him on Xbox Live.

"Oh hey really, that's cool, your Parent Teacher conferences are coming up soon but maybe I won't have to wait that long to meet him if he's online."

After my dad was done eating his ham and jam he hopped online and what do you know, Armenta was online too. My dad set up a custom party and we all played some matches ad had fun.

* * *

 **A/n hey guys hope you're enjoying my kickin rad story, yeah it's always really cool when your teachers edn up being cool dudes too, high school can be really great sometimes but things can also be really touch, that's what im hoping to show with my story, i hope you all like this story and hey, if ur find yourself in the same place, let me know how its going for you. ub147 out!  
**


	8. PTA Mettings and More

**A/N hey guys thanx for keeping it real, now that the school year is over i can update at a quicker pace, so here's another chpater of the one, the only, Fern Gluly 2!**

* * *

Today was the day of the school's PTA meetings and that had everyone on the edge. What would the parents think when they met the teachers, or what was really going on in the school? What would the teachers think of us? When they met our parents. My teeth were chattering on edge throughout my classes, I think my English teacher noticed that and she was kinda staring at me sometimes but my math teacher told me to play it cool. If my dad was anything in person like he was online, they would be fast buds" he told me. That called me down a little bit but I was still partly on edge. I had been working on getting to know my teachers and hopefully that would pay off - with dividends.

I was at lunch time and I had just gotten my food. I almost sat down at a table by myself but then I heard my name and noticed my friends were all sitting together so I went over there. We say Tony walking up with his food too, he didn't need his crutches anymore but he still walked with a mean limp.

"Hey Tony I see you're getting better now said Ralph"

"yeam man looking good" said Ben.

"Thanks guys. I've had a rough and tough year but you know I'm glad to have friends and I'm glad to be a part of this-"

Just then Tony tripped on a backpack that was too far out and he fell forward right at the table. The tray landed on the table then Tomy's face followed it directly into his mashed potatoes with a loud BANG! They guy with the backpack stodd up to face Tony.

"Hey what are you doing man, now my straps are too tight what the hell"

Everyone in the lunch class were laughing at Tony except for me and my friends, who were trying to stop the bleeding. There was blood everywhere, in his mashed potatoes, and in his gravy, and even in the jello. A teacher came running over but slowed down because I think they thought we had it under control. Ralph escorted Tony away, blood was dripping from the front of his nose down the front of his shirt, he was looking really dizzy. The rest of us got back to our meals but after that I was kind of on edge.

Then the rest of my classes went by fast and it was the end of school. I was walking to my bike when I saw Jessica in front of the school, playing were her hair. Her eyes were like beautiful chestnuts falling deep into the ocean. They say the eyes are the windows to the sole but her eyes are so blue they are like a deep ocean of the sky. I can't really describe it, but you're going to have to trust me on this, it's the most beautiful think I have ever scene.

She turned her head and noticed me. Lady luck must have been on my side, but suddenly I was on edge.

"oh. Hey Fern! It feels like forever that we've last spoken" she said while messing with her hair. As she got closer I realized that she was actually trying to get something out of her hair and not playing with it.

"So - ugh - stupid thing - anyways how was your day?" she was still trying to figure out what that was and I reached over to help her.

Before I could even speak I was surprised to hear a car pull up behind both me and Jessica. The window rolled down and I heard a honk. It was Bandon behing the wheel behind us.

"Hey Jess come on we gotta go, I gotta pick up my little brother for soccer practice." He said. Then he looked at me and I think he nodded.

"Okay Bandon I'm coning. Fern we'll talk later. Byeeeee:

Jess got in the car and they drove off. And inside, I was fuming and about to VOMIT. THAT A****HOLE BANDON JUST STOLE HER FROM ME AGAIN! My teeth were chattering with rage again. I got on my bike and continued fuming as I drove home.

* * *

I got home and parked my bike and went inside. When my opened the door, my dad was there and he was actually getting ready to leave.

"Oh hey dad where are you going."

"Haha hey Fern, well you know how much I want to go to the PTA meeting but I don't really want to fight for a parking spot or have to wait in line so I'm gonna go early. Better early than never, I say."

What dad said made a lot of sense.

"So yeah, Fern, you can just hold down the fort while I'm out. There's a ham and jam in the fridge for ya."

Then he walked through the door and left for the meetings. I went to fridge and got the food then sat down to play Titanfall. I was doing pretty good and the games flew by, before I knew it it was almost dark out.

"Whoa, look at that, it's almost dark out" I said to no one in particular, sometimes when I'm alone I talk to myself, it's just one of my many quirks (you can't always be serious)

Just then the front door opened and it was my dad again, his tie was looser now but this time he had a guest with him, it was Mr. Armenta my math teacher! They were laughing as they came up to the door.

"Back again Fern" said my dad, "well how did it go?"

They looked at the screen and saw I had just reached silver 2. Armenta leaned over and just said "hell yeah, man!"

We both stared at him, he just looked back and said "hey, I'm off the clock now, we're not in school anymore, can't a guy just relax a little bit?"

My dad and he laughed. Dad patted my shoulder and said "Well fern, the PTA meetings went well, seems like all your teachers like you, well, except for one... ;)"

We both knew exactly who he meant. But then my dad said something else.

"hey Fern, mind if we get the couch? Lee brought a game over that we want to play, a game for adults, you wouldn't like it very much. I saw Tony's parents while we were there, and they said Tony got hurt or something, maybe you can play Minecraft with him - hey, I'll even let you use my computer" he said with a smirk.

That was a deal I couldn't refuse. I hopped up and ran upstairs to play on Tony's server. He was building this really cool skull with lava pouring out of the eyes, he kept falling in the lava though and losing all his gear. Good thing we had an endless supply of diamonds. Eventually it was my bedtime and I was getting tired anyways. I think my dad and Mr. Armenta were still playing their game but it didn't bother me. It sounded like they were having a lot of fun.


	9. 9,0 Back Into the Swig of Things

**Hey guys so its ya boiy ultraMANblack147 coming at you with anoter chapter of my story! Fern gets into some funny stuff this time, and even though I'm a softmore now im gonna finish this story with fern as a freshman and make the next one his softmore year. thanks for reading and if you like it please remember to r &r**

 **ALSO they changed 9.0 into 9,0 idk why**

* * *

They next day,

I woke up and I thought Mr. Armenta spent the night but he must of made breakfast and let himself out the door before i work up. There were some waffle tacos and breakfast burritos sitting out for me, both with sausage and with bacon. I was eating my food when my dad came down stairs, he had some really crazy bed's head and he sat beside me.

"Haha hey Fern I didn't know you knew how to make breakfast: did you save some for me?"

I looked down with my mouth full at the empty plate. I looked back up at dad. I didn't realize that the food was for him too I felt bad. He just patted me on my back and smiled, even though I could tell he was hungry and would have wanted some of that food.

"Hey sport, that's fine, I'll get something else. I think I have some leftover hams and jams in the fridge."

That sounded fine. I got ready to go to school, got my bike and rode it to school without a hitch.

* * *

I actually got to school kind of early, nobody else was there. So I waited on my phone and I was at my usual spot (you know me, I always have a routine, it's just kind of like the thing that's how I am me.) Ben and Ralph showed up but Ben was apparently fuming at something.

"Hey man whats up" asked Ralph

Before I could answer Ben was already SCREAMING. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS YOU GUYS. TONY FORGOT TO WRITE HIS NAME ON THE GROUP PROJECT IN CHEMISTERY SO MRS K ONLY GAVE US HALF CREDIT. …..I'm never gonna past the class at this rate…..." ben screamed.

"Dude, that suuuUUUUUuuucks….." mumbled Ralph.

Ben continued tirading about how his parents went all out and chewed him out for getting a bad grade, i knotted along with him to show him that i was on his side in this, i hoped he knew that i really cared. I didn't really have much to say though i felt like he was making really good points.

SUDDENLY I heard a voice a familar voice that uttered "hey fern" to me, I looked over there and there was Mr. Armenta again.

"Tell your dad I had fun last night, havent had that much fun in ages ;)" he winked "and also I hope you liked breakfast, I brought the maple syrup from home myself, if you didn't notice. See you in class, my man." He fist pounded me and went to his office. The other guys were SPEACHLESS.

"Damn fern, that was pretty sick. You should teach Tony to get along with his teachers like that. hahahahaHAHAHAHA" we all laughed. We laughed for a couple minutes but soon we finished laughing because the bell rang and we realized we were late to class.

"Alright guys see you later said Ralph.

I was walking to class and looking at my shoes when i bumped into the person in front of me. When I looked up i saw who it was, it was Bandon who had nick and mike in front in front.

"Well well, well.. Look whose late to class, boys?" Bandon smirked as Nick and Mike laughing in my face. I tried to walk around them but they weren't having ANY of it.

"Whoa little man, what the HECK do you think your going? I havent had a chance to talk to you about what we wanted to talk to you about..…" He said getting even closer. I was cornered and I didn't know what to do, so i just waited to see what he's say.

"Hey whats up" I siad.

"Yesderday you were talking to my girl Fern… I don't think Jess liked that and I know I don't like that." Bandon threated

"So yeah, lay off man, you know you'll never get with a girl like that so don't even try" warnd Nick.

"Yeah you don't have a chance with someone as hot and funny as Jess. She wouldn't even look at you. She's way too beaitiful to even think about you, let alone let you get close. Give up kid. She's playing with the big boys in the big leagues. If you want a chance at her you're not getting one because there's a line and your at the end..." Mike kept going but that's all i remember.

I could tell they were trying to put me down, but i tried to remain calm because i knew they were trying to get to me.

"So if I ever see you even TRY to aprroach her, youll wish you never had tried" gritted Bandon through his teeth. Then he shoved me back into a locker. "Better get to class Fern. Try to not be late. :)"

They walked off laughing and I looked at the clock, crap I was gonna be late. So I high taled it double time to class and tried to slip in unnoticed.


	10. Revange and Released

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well its finally here everybotdy! Well haha i meant Titanfall 2 but i also meant another chapter of my s wag story! iF YOU LIKE IT, LEAVE A REVIEW AND ALSO IF YOU LIKE tITANFALL 2 LEAVE A REVIEW TOO. Anyways, ub147 out!**

* * *

I slipped into class unnoticed, and then noticed that before class had even STARTED Tony was in trouble. He was up at the teachers desk next to Ms Boatright and she was whispering at him but so loud that everyone could here.

"I have had it with your bad remarks Tony, if you say even a word during class today I will give you detention. Its students like you that make me wish i could still SPANK KIDS in my classroom!"

I felt bad for TOny as I walked past them and sat down at my desk. Tony never said anything bad in class. Thr bell rang for class to start and Tony walked back to his desk on the cruthces. Every one quited down and Ms Boatright stood in front of us.

"Alright class, it's time to collect your homework. Take it out and give it to me."

Everyone got out their papers and pencils and the teacher took it from their hands. Tony reached in to his backpack and got his own. But when Ms Boatright went to collect it, Tony must have been holding on too long cuz the homework just RIPPED IN HALF!

"TONY!" said the english teacher

"Uhh" said tony, in startlement at what had happened.

"First you rip up your homework in front of my face in an act of defiants, and then you break my rule about speaking back to me! Thats it, I'm going straight to the principal to get you expelled. You earned it this time buddy boy !"

With that last line she crumpled up the paper, gritted her teeth in tonys face and then threw it to the ground. Tony was white as a sheet and I felt really angry about the sh***t that he was getting and has always been getting from Ms Boatright and all his other teachers (except for Mr Armenta who was cool with Tony and even brought him ice cream once after his accident which wasn't and accident by the way if you remember even though he didn't do anything ever! I hadn't been this mad since Jonathan Irons turned out to be a bad guy! ( **A/N FUCK RACISM!)** I couldn't help myself, and I decided to finally fight back against these injustice. As I stood up the whole class went speechless and stared at me,

"Hey" I said trying to keep my cool but maybe being a little too cool "is that why you got into teaching just to bully kids…?"

"YOU GO FERN" said someone while i was speaking.

Ms Boatright heard this and looked STUNNED. She stared at me wide eyed like her whole world was flipped upside down. Slowly she looked down at the flour.

"I...I used to love teaching kids. I don't know what happened. I...I feel like-"

"YEAH" someone shouted from the back row

"I feel like I've lost my way. I've let myself down. And I've let all of you down. Is this what I've really been like? Well that can't stand. I'm going back to the way things used to be. The way that I used to be. The coolest, best, most fun-lovingest teacher that you will ever have!"

She had tears in her eyes and she bent down and picked up Tonies crutches that she had thrown aside and gave it back to him.

"I'm goign down to the principals office to talk to him about what I need to do next to be a better teacher! Keep your homework, kids - class dismissed!"

As Ms. Boatright ran out of class as everyone stood up and cheered for me! Even Tony was up but he needed his crutches. I felt great for finally standing up for my frineds and making a difference for something that mattered in this school. I felt cool and powerful. Powerful enough to do anything. Powerful enough to even ask Jess out to prom!

I couold just see her now with her beautiful green eyes and her hair, and in a raven blue dress that sparkled but not in an annoying way, covering her body and hips perfectly (still low cut) and dancing at prom with me to the music, whipping her hair around. She smiled and it was so beautiful I almost cried...

The bell ramg and I looked around. Everyone had left for their next class. I guess I was daydreaming. But then I thought - wait, Jessica! She must of just had her first period. She was prolly at her locker or in the bathroom. I walked briskly out of the classroom to find her. And then I found her.

She looked over and saw me and smilled.

"Oh hey Fern whats up?"

I thought I was ready but I really wasn't, all that confidence from the clasroom was now on the floor. But I ony got one shot at this and you know me, I've been through a lot of challenges in the past - like when Ben and I solved that mystery about the missing blimp or when I stopped those dognappers. So I didn't let it get to me.

"Hey uh Jess do you want to uhh go to prom with uhh me?"

Jess looked at me sweetly but qwith a sad expression on her face.

"No, Fern, you know that Bandon wants me to go with him."

She seemed sad at that and looked resentfully. As she closed her locker and walked away with a wave I felt angry again but for a different reason. That jerk Bandon stole Jessica from me once again! Outside I think it started raining.

The rest of the day went by in an angry blur. I didn't pay attention to anything. I was too sad that Jess had broken my heart and that she e was still hanging out with that asshole Bandon. THe only thing I had to look forward to was that my dad bought me Titanfall 2 and he would be home when I got home with it.

* * *

It was still raining when I biked home. It was raining so hard it was like the sky was bleeding water. I got home absoutely soaked. I opened the door and Dad was in the living room. He had already set up Titanfall 2 on the TV.

"Haha hey Fern hope you had a good day at school, I set the game up and got past the tutorial for both of us. You should be ready to TITAN it up!" He said with a laugh. Dad couldsay some crazy things but I just wasn't in the mood to laugh.

"Hey dad could we talk about something" i said.

"I'd love to, Fern, but I've got something important to do first. Can it wait a few minutes?"

Dad probably had some business to do so I told him he could. He grabbed his laptop and the kleenex box (i think he must of had a cold) and went over to his office room and locked the door. I sat down on the couch and saw that he'd even loaded me into an active game. I picked up the controller and put on the headset. The graphics looked pretty cool, even better than the first game, and I'd heard some cool stuff about Titanfall 2. I started playing and decided I'd see what it was like.

It seemed like I was playing with some people who were more experienced than I was. In the killfeed my teammates were doing pretty cool but I was only doing alright. I ran around killing people and robots but it always seemed like someone was right around the corner to gun me down.

I sighed into the mic after I died once again. One of the big robots had blown me up with its gun and though the game was pretty cool, it wasn't cheering me up. I was getting anoyed. I think my teammate heard me

"Hey dude," said one of my teammates. "If you're not doing well, just summon your Titan."

"Huh?" I said.

"Yeah man, just hit down on the d-pad."

I tried what he said and a countdown started on screen. I felt like my felings of anxiety would go a way as soon as that countdown hit zero, and I was right. A giant robot crashed down into the dirt in front of me. I got in it, and for the first time in my life, I felt powerful. All my anxiety had gone away. THings were different.

I started shooting at people and I realized something in my head. A leasson that I could only learn from this very moment. I was feeling small, but when I got in this Iron Giant, all my problems went away. I was a new me. _Sometimes...you have to think big to do big things._

"That's right Fern" said my dad. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along."

He smiled at me. And he nodded. And I shook my head yes in return. We put down the Kleenex box and he hugged. I'm glad that I finally understood what he meant and I felt released.

"Whoa, hey son, you don't want to catch my cold. Haha!"

We both laughed. But then he put his hands on my shoulders.

"ALright, son, what did you want to talk about?"

"...You know what, dad? I think you already answered the question I was gonna ask. Thanks."

I put my shoes back on and ran out of the house. As I got on my bike and sped away, my dad shouted after me "HAHA FERN, GO GET HER SON!"

I was going over to Jessica's house. I was going to ask her again.


	11. High sCHOOL aDVENTRUES

**A/N Okay peps...the big moment...is Fern gonna talk to jessica and what is she goanna say? Man...all the answers are found below...so read on my firend. And if you don't like it then JUST LOG OFF!**

* * *

When I got to Jessica's house I parked my bike respectably in the driveway and kicked up the stand so the bike would stay up and not fall over. I went up to the front side of the door to Jessica's place and gave three sturdy knocks. Knock. Knock. Kncok.

I stood there and it felt like years. This is the kind of decision that changes you and my life forever. A million things can and will happen based from the events of a butterfly flapping its wings which can cause stars to crash on the other end of the universe - what I am saying is that small things can still make big things and that's the lessin I learned earlier which made me want to ask Jessica again because sometimes "you have to think big to do big things", if you remember.

Jessica finally opened the door and I was looking right at her sweet face. Since it was the evening and everybody was winding down except for me she just had on a pink and purple thin low cut shoulder strap shirt and short shorts. Inside ware I guess. Her nice boobs were uder her shirt but I tried not to stare. I wanted to be polite and show respect to the girl of my dreams.

"Oh hey Fern, what's up?" she asked.

Her voice was like sweet Maple Gold maple syrup, her eyes were the same. She parted her hair from her face in a cute and inoccent motion. She leaned in the doorway showing off her tight and toned body; it was obvious she hit the gym every aturday and she never missed a day. I was very attracted to her.

So now it was the true make it or break it point. I had been turned down before but now I am a new man. The lessons and confidence installed in me meant that I had newfound confidence and that I could follow my dreams. But then I finally realised I wasn't saying anything and she just looked at me with a ? face.

"Umm...Fern? Aerth to Fern, you in there?"

I wanted to explain to her what was different now and what had changed in me than earlier before but the only words that came out of my round mouth were:

"Hey Jess do you want to go to prom with me?"

Imediatally her face light up.

"Wow, Fern, I'm so glad you decided to ask again! You know, earlier, I said no because I was scared of Bandon and what he'd do if I said yes. But you know what, screw Bandon! I have to follow my heart. Bandon is such a jerk and all he does is bully everyone else ever single day. Thank you, Fern, I would love to go to prom with you.

In my head I smiled at her girl power.

Suddenly, she looked really concerned. I was scarred about what she was about to say until she said it.

"Umm...fern...why are you all wet?"

I looked down at my cloths, they were soaking wet. Only then did I look up and see that it was raining and I got some rain in my eyes, which stung a little bit but not to much. I guess in my excitement to ask Jessica, I hadn't been paying attention. I turned my head back to face jessica's face and looked at her and shrugged. She laughed.

"Fern your always so funny. Anyways… excited for prom tomorrow night! Were something nice!" She said with a smile and closed the door. My heart was racing but i was glad that things were finaly going my way. This might be the best ending to the best year of my life ever.

Behind me I heard a big splash and when i turned i saw my dads car with my dad hanging out of the car. He waved me over and said

Haha, hey fern, buddy boy, i new you could do it. Now lets get home before you get completelly soaked! Besides, check out what i got for dinner" Dad had a big grin on his face and he held up a burger from carl's junior which looked really juicing in his hand. Dad knew that carl's junior made the best burgers and this was no acception; the patty was big and the bacon was the right shade of red which meant it was made right, and the lettuce was beter than usual. It looked like it had grilled onions on which isnt my favorite but ill still eat it: im not a picky eater. I was excited for the burger and fries **(A/N which place do you guys thing makes the best burgers?! Let me know in the reviews plz!)** and i got in the car and we went back home, but more than that i was really excited to tell my friends about all that that had happened today!

[NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL - DAY OF PROM - NEW POV]

It was the day of prom, and I was excited. Everyone in class was talking about prom and Ms. Boatright didn't even shut us up. She'd really turned the class around and she had a new lease on life. She even brought in pizza for us to have. How cool. It didn't seem like many other Freshmen had prom dates which made me feel even luckier. I mean, she's a softmore but she's still going out with me. How neat is that?"

The bell rang and I got my backpack. Ralph stopped me and mentioned that shook me up.

"Hey Fern, did you hear? Ever since Bandon heard that Jess is going ot prom with you, he got furious! I think he's looking to kill you, Fern! I'd watch your back."

I got scared. Bandon wants to destroy me? "I didn't even think of that…" I said to my head.

"Don't worry, Fern" said Ms. Boatright over her cool party shades. "We're on your side. Bandon's bullying has gone on to long."

I toke a deep breath and went out to class 2. But this was the scariest time - the time bandon would be hunting for me like a VISCIOUS SHARK.

When I got to my locker, no one else was there. It seemed everyone else already got their stuff. I was nervous though, i felt somthing bad. And then, I heard stomping from down the hall…

"HEY FERN, WHERE ARE YOU FERN" yelled Bandon. Bandon...oh sh*******t. I looked to my left, where Bandon was approached from. I saw him throw a kid straight down in his searched for me. I looked around, nowhere to run, now here to hide. But...wait...no...there is somewhere to hide.

At the last second, I jumped into my own locker and closed it shut. Bandon got to my locker and i could see him right outside looking around, smelling blood. I held my breathe for as long as Bandon was there but finally Bandon went away and i stopped holding my breathe. But there was one problem - i was stuck in my own locker now! It was just like when Bandon shoved me into my locker at the start of the school year...I guess history reppeats himself. I almost got mad, but then I remembered my newfound strenght and i punched the door right above the lock and it opened. I went to class.

Then it was lunchtime and I was constantly looking ove rmy shoulders for a site of Bandon. I was in the line for lunch when I suddently realised something: BANDON WOULD BE WANTING FOR ME TO GET MY FOOD! He knew I would have to be in there to get the food and that's where he would corner me. My detective senses was going off; and from years of playing Titanfall I knew what a chokepoint looked like. That is what told me everything.

But I had a was with me in line, trying to talk to me. If Tony bought my lunch, Bandon would never even see me...

"Hey Tony can you buy me lunch." I said and I held out my money.

TOny looked at me at athe odd request but he nodded and took the money. THen, I left the line and went to sat down with Ralph.

A few minutes later, I heard it. I heard Bandon shouting mad, and TOny shouting scared, and then the sounds of a fight. There were also some strange noises.

A little while later, Tony limped out of the lunchroom being shoved out by the lunch lady. He looked worse for wear and one of his crutches were broken and he also didn't have any food. As he sat down, as Ben sat down next to him with two lunches, Ben patted patted TOny on the back. Tony winched at the motion.

"Hey man you know what they say" he said "no good deed goes punished. I saw what happened Fern, I got you something to eat."

I took the food gladly. Tony just nodded and rubbed his bruised jaw.. But I was safe from Bandon for a little while longer. I was glad.

The day went on with no sight from Bandon. Finally, it was the end of the day and I was heading through the halls to my locker one last time. Once again, the place was clearing out except for people going to the club and maybe detention. I thought I was fianally home free when.

"HEY FERN, STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I slowly turned around a full 360 to see Bandon starring me down and sprinting at top speed. And if you rember, he's pretty fast.

"NO RUNNING AWAY FROM ME NOW FERN! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS TILL YOU SHIT BLOOD MOTHERFUCKER."

I began to ran away. I couldn't let Bandon get to me. I was too young to die and I just thought of jessica and how sad she will be to go to prom alone and my life flashed before my eyes a little bit. I couldn't look back, but i heard him catching up and i thought 'this is it...goodbye everybody…' when sudenly a hand pulled me away by the throat into another hall.

I spun to look at the person and it was Jessica! But she quickly put a hand over my moth so i wouldnt scream. As we stood there, Bandon ran right past us with his head on the swivel turn, i think he thought he lost us because he did. He kept running and screaming.

Jess and I looked at eatchether and both let a sigh of releave. She was literally my angel.

"Wow, I'm glad I got you out of there Fern. I'll see you tonight."

She kissed me on the cheeck and I blushed red tomato shy. With a wink, she walked off and I just watched her go. I'll see you tonight, Jessica, my prinsess...


	12. A Night to Remeber

**A?N ALRIGHT GUYS, finally we get the prom scene here in this story...mainly cuz prom finnallt happened at my school, and gave me insipiraton...so yeah, enjoy! remember to leave R &Rs please, and enjoy...**

* * *

Tonight. After I got home from school my dad was help me get ready for prom. Dad always came threw for me and i always had high exceptions for him, but when he brought down one of his suits I almost pucked at the color. A TAN SUIT AND TIE?! Dad im going to prom! He said he was kidding and went back up but I could tell he was a little disapoointed.

He was being such a goofer right now when i needed him serious and it almost made me revaluate my relationship with my dad. I had to get this right because I only had one shot, I was like a baseball guy who had one strike and the bases were loaded with a fast ball headed right for me. After words he came back down with a black one and I put it on. I liked it.

"Haha, hey Fern, what about this one?" He is wearing a tropical bright colored tie all around his head like a ninja band but i just shooke my head nah then showed me another one that had a bunch of candycanes then finally he pulled a fr*cking EMOJI tie... I wanted to say something like "DAD, GET SERIOUs" but I knew that was really his special night too, dad never went to prom as a kid so he wanted to hear all about it later but I was still focussing on the ties and finally settled on a black and shiny one since it was the only black tie he had.

After I got dressed dad took a couple selfies with the phone to show me how it looked. Then I heard a honking outside.I looked at my dad who wiggled his eyebrows and smile at me.

"Haha, take a look at who and how i got to pick you up."

When I looked through the cold window, my hanging jaw almost fell right off! There was a teeth white party limo parked in the driveway and street waiting just for me! There were really cool rims and tinted windows so dark that I couldn't see the driver at all.

I looked back at my dad who was just about to start sobbing; because he had that look on his face that i knew lead to tears. He dropped to his knees and hugged me tightly, crying on my shoulderblades.

THen the back window of the limo rolled down and Ben stuck his head out, "HEY FERN COME ON" he said then he rolled up the window with a button it was automatic - this was a high tech car.. I jumped at the shouting. Dad looked at me and said his final words... "go get em Fern, make me... proud" and his arms dropped away from me. I thought about it and then turnt out the front door. I locked it behind me because I knew my dad wasn't going to do it. He never can lol.

I poened the door and when I looked inside it SHOCKED ME. All my friends were in the back and there was a strobe light. It seemed a little crowded so I thought about getting in front, but when i looked up i saw who was driving. Can you guess who it was? **IT WAS MS. BOATRIGHT.** She had on a funky neon outfit with big party shades in the shape of the word "porm" and a bright pink wig. She turned around and winked at me.

"Hey Fern, hope you're having a super-cool-a-lishous time! Your prom is going to be "on fleek" as you kids say." I groaned and so did everyone else in the limo, who was Ben, Ralph, Patrick, their girls, and a few of Patrick's new friends and some of their friends came along too which I didn't know wasn't too excited about but they seemed to be having fun so I just went along with it. I looked around for Tony but I guessed that there wasn't enough room, there was only one seat left.

I was going to say something but Ralph slopped me on the back and said "guess we only need one more date and then we're good to go". Oh yeah, Jessica!

We pull up to her house and I elbow my way to the front door. I rang the door bell and held out the flowers i brought. Jessica's dad answered the door surprised.

I was about to speak but I stopped because my voice cracked really bad on the word sir and I was really enbarrassed. He looked at me sternly for what felt like WAY too long but then sighed and let me in. I didn't know what he mean't but it almost put a damper on what might be definitely one of the top five nights i'd have at Jessicas, if it was good enough to go there after tonight.I took off my shoes when i stepped inside because i didn't want to make the floors dirty in there. 'Maybe just maybe if i play my cards right this night would maybe be in my top 3 nights maybe ever!' i thought to myself.

I looked at the dad and said the first words that I have prepared myself for this: "Um hello mister...umm…"

"Please, that was my father's name" was all said. THen, we sat down and a few minutes passed. I noticed and I think we both noticed how similar to each other we were. We locked eyes but it wasn't like he was fighting me with mindgames but he recognized me for what i was and i saw the same in him. It was not a deul, it was mutual respect and I felt like our auras were communicating at a higher plane of conciseness.

For a long second, he almost nodded at me but then we both heard heals coming down stairs.

"Fern? Are you there?" Jessicca said out loud with her tinny voice. It was a pretty sound that i couldn't help but here as a song. From the kitchen, I also heard some strange noises.

Her dress was as black as night, and the parts that were dragging behind her on the ground flowed like a river of water and looked like pools of midnight swirling in the infinity singularity that is our universe. The sparkles on her dress shined as bright as the falling stars, and reflected the magesty of our world. To think such wonderous things could be grasped by me and others who understood that there was more to reality than just gangam style and iphones and bejeweled.

Her hair was good too, it was like rolling waves of sand on the beach. She even had a shell in it.

Her eyes were gray with flex of gold and brown. She smiles at me and it's like my life is on fire.

"Ready to go." She says pulling on her purse and my hand and off the couch and out the door. I made one last look back at her dad, who finally finnished that nod.

We got back in the limosine and Mrs. Boatright straight looked at us in the eye again.

"All right kiddeos, next stop, party city! HOOT HOOT!"

While she made the train noise she also did the fist pump train conductor thing and then did a 360 burnout before speeding off. It left a pretty good donut. On the way, we listened to some great music and Ms. Boatright did a wheelie with the hydrolicks so the limo bounced with the music. It didn't bounce bery much though, she still wanted to get theire on time.

A sick guitar solo came from the radio, Ben started doing air guitar and I helped by playing the air bass. But then I saw Ralph was playing air bass too but he's way better than me so I stopped.

We got to the school and piled out of the car on to the sidewalk. Ms Boatright drove off to return the limo and I saw Tony riding his bike to Prom. He looked really tired and I though one of his tires looked a little flat. One of the guys i didn't know (a/n I think they came from another school?) laughed at Tony beacuase he came alone. Tony didnt really want to hang out with us, he went to open the front door but just then a teacher opened the door from the inside and hit Tony in the face. But the doors were open now so we all went the dancefloor.

As soon as i got in there i be lined for the punch bowl knowing that jessica would be thirsty after such a long drive. Tony cut me in line and i almost was mad but i remembered how sweaty and tired he looked outside so i let him. He pushed past the girls and poured himself a HUGE glass of punch and grabbed a pretty big slice of apple pie as well. He gulped it down in on solid breath but then he looked really sick.

"Guys...I...don't think…"

It sounded like his voice was getting deeper and slower but then he just fell over and pasted out. He spilled his apple pie and then his face landed in it. Behind me, one of the nerds said "he looks like he just blue-screened his life."

Everyone laughed, even I thought it was a bit funny. The teacher standing there said "alright you pranksters, who spiked the punch bowl?" Then, the lunch lady brought out more punch and swapped the bowl as Tony woke up since this always happened at prom.

The lights dimmed and everyone looked at the stage to see who was the DJ. Then a guy walked out who I recognized after some thought because it was my cool math teacher, Mr Armenta! He grabbed the microphone in fingerless gloved hands.

"WASSUP BLUE MEADOWS HIGH!? ARE ALL OF YOU READY TO GET DOWN TONIGHT. I don't care what you kids do out there once the doors close" all the kids wooed at that "but while this prom is going, I want you all to GET LIT!"

I am glad that Mr. Armenta did a cool slang and I new he meant it. As soon as the music started i was turning to Jessica when i noticed that Ralph was getting pulled into the girls room by his date. She was smiling a lot and Ralph looked confused so i wondered if i should go help but then jessica was in my eyes.

Mr. Armenta went behind the turntable and he was so short we can barely see him over it. He started the first song and it was whatever the new katy perry song is/was **(a/n don't wanna date the story, gotta make it timeless after all )**.

Jessica was really exited when the song came on. "I love this song!"

Ben sudenly spun around, looking very mean.

"How can you listen to this **trash**? The production is **awful** , her singing is **atrocious** , the auto-tune isn't even in key! Katy Perry is the epitome of **trash** pop, with her plastic voice, plastic smile, and plastic tits. Are you listening to the lyrics? Does she try to be **thoughtful** at all? You can tell just from her interviews that she's cranking out **mindless** , artless pop music to generate money from gullible morons who'll just buy her albums and continue to contribute to the **downfall of society**. You should really listen to some smarter music if you want to actually appreciate the work artists can make of their craft and listen to something that challenges your perspective, bands like System of a Down and Tool. If you want, afterwards, I can give you some of their albums." **(a/n my real life friend ben wrote this part for me, thanks ;P)**

Jessica was speachless, I guest she never saw it that way, since all she listened to before was bands like 21 pilots **(more lke 21 bad songs, lmao)**. I'm just Ben was there to explain that, he;s way better than me at it. After all, ben explaned it to me before and that why i stopped listening to what the industry wants me to hear and started listening to the bands that ben shows me.

The night went one and Jess and I were dancing to all the songs, Mr. Armenta even took requests so we got to slow dance to my favorite slow song ever, Vermillon Pt. 2 by Slipknot. She was really close and i could almost smell her perfume. My heart is fast.

Later, he started playing faster and heavier songs that everyone sang along with like Prom Queen by lil Wayne and i was really amazed by jessicas fast dancing skills. When Youth of the Nation started up we almost started a mosh but the teachers break it it. She danced for me and i really wished that i could dance too at that moment. All the guys were looking at me and her and they were really jealous of us.

Suddenly, Armenta put on a song that was WAY too fast. I looked to see what other guys were doing but most of them were actually standing back because most of the girls had started dancing together in the middle of the floor looking really hot. They were on the floor moving their butts up and down, I didn't know what they were doing but they were all doing it so I guest it was intentional. The song was getting really fast and i got kinda nervous, so i looked at ben who was headbanging. His ponytale almost hit his date.

"COME ON FERN!" Jessica shouted to me over the music and took my hand, and suddenly i was being yanked around. I thought my arms would come right off! But just as the song was reaching its fastest point, i saw something that chilled my spine..

BANDON. He pushes his way throught the front door and wasn't dreassed for any party i have ever been to. Instead he had a baseball bat in his hand and a look of angry on his face.

He swung hard at the speaker and the music stopped with a loud band. Everyone jumped and looked at where the sound came from, and bandon shouted right at me even though it was so quite that we could have hear him even if he was just talking.

"Hey Gullbird! Come out come out wherever you are...!" Everyone cleared up and we were facing him off while he stood me down.

"Oh my god Badon, what are you doing?/?" said Jessica.

Nick and mike were punching away any guys who started to come up to bandon, even the teachers. Armenta dropped the mike and backed off, hed idn't want any trouble. Bandon grabbed the mike and shouted into it.

"He's the one who stole my prom date and ruined my perfect life!" siad Bandon with blood thirsty eyes. He shouted so loud that he made a small sonic boom.

Then from the back rows TOny came running in, maddened and furious.

"Nobody talks about my best friend like that! Somebody hold me back guys, somebody hold me back!" he shouted while running by

I was so happy that he said i was his best friend that I forgot to hold him back! He ran right up to the bullies Nick and Mike closelined tony and then took turns punching tony until blood came out.I was so made that I finally stepped up to stop Bandon ones and for all! I knew what words I would use and that if i didnt stop him right here and now no one would ever be able to.

"Hey you man don't do that."

Bandon looked up slowly, so angery that his eyes might just have exploded off his head.

"You think your so much better than me, Fern? You think you can take my girl? Well I'm here to take Jess back! She's MY prom date, and when I'm done with you, this'll be your LAST prom!"

Jessica looked unhappy. If my life felt like it was on fire before, I suddenly felt like a fire extingusher. She could destroy moons with her angry glare. I could feel her aura of negative energies. I could tell she has been holding them in for a while so it was good for her to release that power before it overwashed her in the darkness that she was keeping inside.

"Ugh, Bandon, you're such a jerk!"

Ben stepped in, trying to be the median between us.

"Guys, guys, we don't need to resort to violents. Let's not cause a scene. Let's take this outside and settle our scores with a bike race! Whoever wins gets to date Jessica."

Bandon and I locked eyes together and he nodded. "Fine. See you in 5, outside. Come alone and bring your bike."

Nick and Mike finally put Tony down and I sat down next to him. He bled on my suit pants, but they were black so noone saw. "Take… t-take my bike.. fern.. Kick his... Ass…" and then tony fell unconcise again. I stood up and looked at my friends. Jessica looked pretty worried and i didnt want her to date bandon again.

"Be careful…" She said. She stuttered when she was nerviouse.

It was me on Tony's bike verses Bandon on his bike. This would be the clash that would seal jessicas heart and fate forever.


	13. This I s It: Finale Rush

**A/N: Hey guys, so it all comes down to this! tHE ULTIMATE BIKE RACE OF fern vs Bandon. Whose gonna win? i'm taking bets,,,haha no not really. I was really freaking while writing this chapter, the events from the race were hard to put into words but I think I did it. !442 so yah R*R an let me know what yall think, and the last chapter sohuld be coming soon.**

 **BTW SHOUTOUTS to my great reviewers27milestogo AND FictioinWriter97. Thank u sooooooo much!  
**

]

* * *

Praying quietly to the only god i could imagine, I grabbed Tonys bike, I was not impressed. THis bike was like way old, like it must be a hand me down from his caveman ancestors or something because it was all rusted and squeaked alot even when i just looked at it and the seat almost fell off. Then i look at Bandon's bike.

I hated admitting i liked anything about the guy but Bandon had a way cooler bike, like it had flaming paint on it and his front tire was offroad so he could grip and the back tire was smooth so he could do sick land tricks. Also he had a box below the water bottle holder and it had a radio so he could listen to rock music too. All and all, it was good. So i needed to be better.

A crowd of people had showed up for the show down, and i was getting really nerves. Bandon revved the handlebars and turned to face me with a grusome smile on his face. I got closer and as soon as i was in reach, he took a small step with his feet and grabbed me by my neck skin and lifted me until i was flying.

I could barely breath but even then i could feel the wind blowing through my hair and i knew in that moment what i had to do that this was not just my destiny but fate itself, in fact it was a sign that my dad was right. I felt like a eagle high in the sky lookng down to earth, and i remembered my dads words clearly; "sometimes to do big things you gotta think big".

And just as suddenly, as i was feeling these thoughts, i felt a rush of memories. I have an eidiotic memory after all so i could recall very much the detailes of every scene with my hyper anatilitical mind. After all, you need something like that if you want to be as good a super sluthe as me and solve the cases no one else could, like the case of the golden cobra (not what it sounds like) or that escape room the dognappers put me in when I got captured. I solved the clues and escpaed the room before they had moved all the dogs and I was able to solve the crime. Biut that's all because of the forth-dimensional mind and way of thinking.

People always see me as a quiet nerd but what they dont know is that my mind is always racing, always vigilance, but now it was time for my body to race to on my bike. That's when I noticed Bandon was talking at my face when a glob of spit hit my cheek telling me the rules.

"You listening pipsqueef? Down the hill down Switzer road; through the market over the bridge, once around the park, back through the neighborhoods on Crestline and back here. No cheating? Kapeesh! First one ack gets Jess."

I wanted to nod and show that i would understand and play by the rules, but I couldn't move my head because he was still holding it. But then, from that direction, a chair suddenly flew and hit Bandon! When he turned to find out who did that I ran to the bike and jumped on. I guess the race is on now? Jess waved the flag and blew me a kiss as i drove by.

Wad that a kiss? Wow.

"HEY COME ON" said Banon and got on his bike, changing to the highest speed and pedalling after me. Unilke that bike, Tony's only had one speed, and it was slow. Too slow.

I used the hill by going down to get fast and pedaled as hard and fast my small feet would push me, but i could feel bandons hot breathe on my neck.

"I've got you in my sights GULLWING" said Bandon. He made me ride crazy like a wild barbarian, and as we rode down the hills and drifted around streets, Bandon rode in the other lane and a car had to swerve out of the way! The other guy shouted at us but I didn't hear. I ried to ride on the sidewalk but there were low hanging trees that would hit me so I had to stay in the street. Besides, since bikes can go up to and above 40 mph in my city, bikes have to stay off the sidewalks. Hopefully I had rite of way.

Bandon was petalling hard and we was right behind me, I think he was trying to draft me like I do in GTA. I looked back and then when I looked ahead there was a guy and his dog right in front of me!

At the last possible millisecond I jumped between the guy and the dog, clearing the leash like a hurdle or a hula hoop, but Bandon jump pushed the dog and guy down. If he was willing to put **_INNOCENT PEOPLE_** at risk then he really meant busness.

I gritted my jaw in anger and looked at what was coming up now. But then the road ended and I was on dirt and it was a realy bumpy ride. The seat almost fell off even harder. This was about to get hairy, LITERALLY. A bunch of hairy construction guys were in a construction zone, and there was a construction bulldozer picking up a pipe right in front of me!

"Ey! Watch where ya ridin! I'm walkin 'ere!" said one of the construction formen. I ducked under some 2 by 4s and also some 4 by 4s but didn't have time to get out of the way of the pipe: so i have to ride in.

The bulldozer was picking it up right when i hopped inside. Just then the other end started lifting up and I had to pedal hard to make it through before the wholw thing fell with me inside! I won it though and shot out the other end like a canon onto the building they were making. I was like 3 floors up and was scared out of my wites. I couldn't let it show though.

I could see bandon down below getting further and further behind because this route was faster, and i smiled with my mouth grinning.

Suddenly i wasnt grinning anymore and i looked up and found out why: THE BUILDING WAS ABOUT TO END! There was a thin sheet of plywood that i went right through (i looked back to see if I left a clean hole) and looked down, fearing the worst.

Unfortunatyely me looking down made me start to front flip, but even then those feelings of flying returned to me. I knew that i must defeat bandon, and I knew that i would be fine if i just beleived. I could hear the sounds of the market below, and i opened my eyes just im time to bounce on the cloth top over a fruitstand. People were shouting in surprise, but they were even more surprised when bandon blasted past me THROUGH the fruit stand and sent fruit everywhere and on everyone.

I landed with a pineapple in my hand, but i threw it away and focused on cathcing up with bandon. The market was panicked with people and they all had to dive everywhere with their groceries and others. A chinese man made strange noises..

Then e got out from the market and there was the bridge, I'd almost catched up but Bandon tries to hip check me off the bridge. I held on and had to grind the railing to keep up, which knocked some of the rust off Tony's bike. It was actually pretty sparkeley underneath: this could be a pretty good bike if TOny would just clean it. He should really take better care of his things.

Bandon was getting really far ahead, like he was disappearing into the night sky. Luckily I knew this area like the back of my head and I knew a shortcut I could use to put me in the lead. I rods up to a backyard fence and tried the gate but the gate was locked so i stepped on Tony's bike to climb over the fence. I ran across the yard and around the house and looked around for a new bike, luckily I saw Charlie Cohen's littel brother Steven and his bike. He was a 5th grader so he didn't put up much of a fight.

"Hey!" he said when i hopped on and began pedalling away.

"Uh" i said beacuase I didn't have tine to explain. I wasn't just doing this for me, I was doing this for him too. If I didn't win this, who knows who bandon could bully next? No kid on the block was safe from Bandon's evil wraith.

Just then, i heard Steven get thrown to the ground and the sound of bike tires behind me. Speak of the devil. "I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT, KID" HE screamed at the kid.

I hated taking steven's bike but i have to admit that he took good care of it. It was fast and smooth. I pedalled really hard downhill and soon I couldnt hear Bandon anymore. I was alone. Maybe I was really far in the lead? It was nice. I have never noticed how nice the houses look in these parts.

I slowed to a stop and looked around. It was unusually quiet, actually. On the wall in front of me, there was suddenly my shadow along with the bright lights of a car's lights. I spun around and looked. It was bandon's mustang convertable, and it was headed right for me!

"OH SHOOSH" a man said from his lawn.

Bandon was leaning on his car door while racing up to me and swinging his baseball bat at me wildly at me. I rushed down the hill and down the street begging for mercy and life in my head but i didn't actually say anything allowed because no one could hear me.

"YOUR NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YA, FERN? THE GULLS GONNA BE AS DEAD AS THE DODOS!" Bandon was done fuc*ing around now. It was just like that seen in the shining **(the jack nickleson movie)**.

Bandon was smashing mailboxes, fences, and any streetlamps that where in his way to me. I could hear the bat whizzing past my hears and i could hear the roar of the engine around me and i knew that bandon was going to kill me. I wanted to call 911 or the cops but I didn;t have the phone with me, I left it at home in case dad needed to call Someone.

I sto[ped pedalling for a second since i was going downhill. I gripped my handles hard and looked for a chance for bandon to get away from me. Maybe there was a place i could ride where he could?

Suddenly, i heard a loud bang and i looked back. My problem has been solved! Bandon's front wheels and fender wrer caught in a HUGE pothole and now the engine was smoking.

"Our tax dollars at work.." I mustered under my breath.

Bandon was with his head in the airbag, but he quickly jumped out and grabbed his bike from the back seat again. I didn't have time to savior this. I had to move!

I picked up steven's bike back up and got going again. I had to win or Jessica would date bandon and not me. Since he was a senior he had bigger legs, so he caught up really quickly.

Then, he grabbed his ultimate weapon, a garden hose that was in the street. I he rode up to me and swung it a few times before he got right next to me. Then he tried to stick it in the tire of my bike. That made me so mad, because I thought he agreed to not cheat and he would honor and respect that promise. I knew he was bad, but now i new he was also a coward. But it loooked like he had turned his back on all rules and morels…

What is society eithout rules? We're just wild aminals searching for our reason. Dad always says life is too short to spend it on violence. Its everyone's job to put a stop to people like . But right before the hose got caught in my bike, it reached the end and Bandon got flung of! He and it and his bike rolled straight into the ditch he first threw my bike into, back on the first day of school. I rode away down the hill, looking back but not seeing anything. I did think one think though: "heh, karmatic justice…."

At the end of the hill, there was the finish line and everyone waiting for me. They except for nick and mike cheered that I won and when i got there I was lifted onto their shoulders and tossed up into the air in celebratory. I went so high that when I looked at the school again I saw Mr. Armenta in his office on the second floor, giving me a thumbs up. Once again, I was like an eagle looking down on the whole world. I felt massless and free.

They tossed me up and down a few more times but i started to get sick so they stopped. Everyone was patting me on the back and. Then finally I was standing there with Jessica

She look my hand and looked me in my eyes. Her eyes sparkled with colors and tears.I felt my face changing degrees and i wasn't sure what was happening, but then one of the guys patrick knew shouted from the crowd "KISS HIM!" and Jessica's face started to change too, first pinkish, then bright red, then dark red. She laughed and pulled me in, absorbing my face with her.

Light blossomed in my head, power flowing into my body like an eclectic current. My vision snapped into focus, just moments before I was knocked back by a massive surge of static eclectricity. Wow, I guess I'm not a virgin anymore.

We headed back inside the school and voted for prom king and queen, and I won.


	14. Epilog, SUMMER BRAKE!

**Author's FINAL NOTES:** Well yo guys, is me ultramanblack147 coming at you with the LAST and FINAL chpater of fern gully 2, its the end of ferns freshman year, and im thinking of ideas for a sequal but i might not do his softmore year since well id kinda be behing the times...maybe itll be a far future thing for fern...so anywasy SMASH that review button and let me know what u think! give me any and all ideas and/or OCs and maybe i can use them for fern gully 3. Piece and tata

UB1347

* * *

WEEKS LATER.

After prom, the whole school was been talking about how I won back Jessica's heart and there was alot of hype around that but after a while it all cooled out and everything was basically back to normal again after a while. School was wrapping upwe had the test, we had the cool parties including the party for going away for Mr. Fabianovski. A lot of the seniors walked for this graduation. But then it was the last day of school and they were handling out the yearbooks. Me and my friends were all in line to get ours. Ralph saw us and caught up.

Ralph: "GUYS! FERN! I can't wait to get wet this summer in the pool. I hate that they moved the pool so far away but we can just bike there or whatever."

Tony: "Actually… You guys are gonna have to go without me." Almost everybody turned to Tony. "I went looking for my bike and I couldnt find it but when I did I saw those garbage guys picking it up. I ran after then and told them it was my bike, but the guy wouldn't hear me and just broke it up and threw it in the back. I guess it was more rusted than i realized…"

Patrick started talking to Tony about something but by then I'd gotten to the front of the line and the lady was handing me my book so i couldnt hear them anymore. I tried to smile at her because Jessica had told me that I didnt smile enough and then I walked a way.

I opened it and it was hit with a wave of memories. All those great moments from the passed year:. The freshmen rally, with me there in the front row. Pictures of the different clubs and the ping pong club was there with me again - im president of that now. A picture of me and my science experiment which was testing to see if crystals had any healing powers on rats. It worked really well, everyone saw a huge difference between the test group and the control group and the teacher was stunned by the result (you could even see it in the picture, lol). And then on another page was an article about Ms Boatright and how she changed, I skimmed the article and it said that while before her students had almost a 0% pass rate, now she has the highest rate of passing students. All but one student passed her class this year, and with my super sleuthe deductive skills i believed I could discover the red herring there. I even saw I was voted 'Most likely to become President', which was cool, and Ben was voted 'Most likely to become Head of the Bureau of Labor and Statistics.'.

Then i heard a voice behind me, "FERN!"

It was a familiar voice but when i turned to look it was someone who i didn't remember from anywhere. The kid handed me his yearbook.

"Hey Fern man I was hoping we could dign each others yearbooks man it was so cool when you won back Jess at prom and you know the rest of the class…" He kept talking after that "kinda lost interest but i just wanted to say it was freakin cool!" And with that he dotted the i in "David Sutter" and haded my book back to me. I couldn't find a pen to sign his book though.

"No pen? No problem." He said with a smile and took his book back. "Don't worry about it. HAKAS, FERN!"

The day went on, a lot of people signed my yearbook. I got a lot of kids, even some teachers, Mr. Armenta wrote me a cool personalized note buit also said he prolly didnt need to write a note since we'll be prolly be seeing each other around this summer." He and my dad really hit it of, and I'm glad that he made a friend.

Before the last bell ended, Raplh ran up to me with his book screaming wildly. "FERN! MAN YOU GOTTA SEE THIS. Try to look up Tony's picture in our yearbook!"

I did that, I flipped to the page with the kids and looked in the "L" section. Anthony Lackey, Tilda Lanster, Paul Lisbon, Xavier Lawrence, Sarah Longhorn, Sarah Longhorn… hang on… I looked at the pictures around Sarah Longhorn, and instead of Tony next to her, they had another picture of Sarah Longhorn.

"TONY GOT SKIPED" Ralph yelped and some spit hit my face. I wiped it away..

"And I got so dressed up for that picture…" Tony said with a sign. He was looking down at his feet, but Patrick was looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed and hes arms clutching his stomach making loud and rythmic noises because he was laughing so hard.

"Guess that means you need to repeat the ninth grade, T-boy!"

"Guys… no…" Tony mumbled.

Ralph laughed. "And I guess I gotta get Sarah Longhorn's signature twice! LMAO" Ralph laughed.

I smiled to myself and closed my book. It was getting heavy and also dark and I had to get home. But before I left, there was one person I had to find…

"FERN!"

I turned in placed and then she was there to me; it was Jess once again. She was as sweet and beutioful as I have ever seen her, her amber eyes reminded me of my favorite candy, Bit 'O Honey. Her hair was super smooth and soft and creamy. She smiled, and she had the smoothest and whitest teeth I ever saw. She had a nice causal style Her shirt was above her pants and were a really nice blue color with an pattern on looked like she was ready to hit the beach or the club after this. Then again, she looked good in everything. Everyone was wooping and whistling. I faintly heard some strange noises. And it was just then that I realized Jessica isn't the girl of my dreams any more; she's the girl of my reality.

"Hey there, hot stuff." She walked up to me with a smile and pulled me close, letting everyone know that she was taken. "You didn't think you would get away from here without your **girlfriends** ' signature didja?" She cocked her head to the side in a cute way and everyone whooped and whistled. She signed my book and handed it back, she drew some cute small hearts and then one big heart and labelled it's parts. (she knew i would get it, hopefully you guys do too).

"Well, Fern, the year was cool, i finally got a boyfriend, we saved the school, if you make it to the pool, I'll be there for some skinny _dipping_ ;D"

Jess did some blow kisses and i headed home. I didnt ride my bike since dad said something was wrong so i had to walk.

I got into the door and my dad was right there too.

"Haha hey Fern don't look so glum, chum! (if you guessed right, it's another one of me and mmy real dad's inside jokes). I know you've been feeling down because your bike isn't working, but I got you a special graduation present!"

I said to him "dad i only graduated fresh men year"

"Well, that's still a graduation in my books, boyo! Check out what I got/"

He stepped out and then I saw a site that filled me with amazement; it was another bike! But this one was bigger, and it had flaming paint whihc looked super cool and it looked like it had a lot of speeds and the wheels were built for outdoors and indoors. It had a radio down by the water bottle..But actually...hmm..the bike kind of looked familiar...but where?

"Yeah Fern, I was at the community rec center and this bikewas in the lost and found...no one picked it up so i claimed it for my own...well your own sport."

I nodded, but I didn't know my dad went to the gym.

"Yeah, haha, I've started going there more often, your dad's met some new friends in the gym locker room."

Dad was making new friends and was looking out after his health, that's a strong moral that we can all get behind.

"Well sport" he said, putting his hand on my should, "lets selebrate summer with a round of Titanfall"

We sat down on the couch (A/N why do they call it sitting down but then your mom makes you sit up? Makes u think…" and me and my dad had allot of fun.

Well...I guess every good story must have its ending...and I must say this was a great story. High school was nothing like I expected, in more ways than one. Way more ways that one, in fact. But not too many, I don't want to lead you to confusion, that's not me or my style. But I degrees. I made some friends, and got a sweet girl to top it all of like a cherry on an ice cream sunday. I even solved some cases that no other junior sleuthe could have done, like the mystery of the fake fire alarm. But freshman year was only the first year of my high school life and dream. Next time, I'll be a softmore, but that just means I'm gonna have to go harder than ever. And don't worry, I'll be there.

~Ferdinand J. Gully.

[fade to blank]


End file.
